Cinderella
by AbrilFall
Summary: A rich Prince in charge of his orphan siblings and manipulated by a couple of witches. A dreamy girl who want to be a successfull singer with her band and find her true love. A lost converse in a foam sea... and a magic love. AU. Troyella.


**Cinderella:**

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: The familiar characters don't belong to me but Peter Barsoccini, creator of the **_**High School Musical**_** franchise. Also, the plot is based on the **_**Floricienta**_** serie, which belong to Cris Morena.**

Once upon a time a very successful lover's couple but that wasn't completely happy. Jack and Lucille Bolton wanted to have a numerous family. One night, the lovers lay under the firmament when appeared a shooting star and they asked for her wish, nine months later the wish made come true. They had a small bright blue-eyed boy named Troy.

But the little boy wouldn't be alone for a long time. Five years later were born the twins Simon and Cloe. After four more years was born Madison and they had to wait four years for born Jake, the younger.

The Bolton's were a very happy family, with the Grace Darbus and Thomas Fulton' help, the loyal housekeeper and the structured butler, there was nothing to stop their happiness. Except life itself.

Jack and Lucille were at the head of The Bolton Holding Inc., so they had to travel constantly. In one of those business trips, their car crashed with a truck.

The tragedy changed the older Bolton sibling forever. An eighteen years-old Troy had to take care the family business and of his younger siblings with the Darbus and Fulton' help. So, he left his passion for basketball and music to enter to study Economics mayor in the University of California, Berkeley.

Troy's younger siblings changed too. Simon became a teen rebel and angry with life that only wanted to beat his brother in everything. Cloe, the drama queen, obsessed with her appearance and boys. Maddie, who was always a sensitive girl, had to attend different counselors and psychologists to overcome the death of their parents, that became her in a little wise person. Finally, Jake, who had only three years when the accident happen, He grew up as a boy with ADHD because of his parents absence, of his workaholic tutor – Troy - and his older siblings drama.

Twenty-three years-old Troy was a serious, responsible, cold and predictable man, even his employees believed to he was much older. Next to him was his best friend Chad Danforth, a professional basketball player and occasional lawyer. This was Chad, first passions than a college degree, the perfect buddies.

Close to Troy was his girlfriend Sharpay Evans. Her family was very powerful too; her deceased father Vance Evans created a big tourist empire around the Lava Spring Country Club. The Evans and the Boltons were a really good friends, and they believed was very helpful the Troy and Sharpay´s union, although at first he couldn't stand her. Now that neither Vince Evans nor Jack and Lucille were alive, wouldn't be very happy to see their children together.

Who was very proud of the Troy and Sharpay relationship was Darby Evans. She and her children were going through a bad economic time after her husband death, a dreamy idiot who was only useful to get money. Unfortunately for her, her son Ryan was just naive and silly like his father, so she only had her beloved Sharpay to be rich again … and with the Vance's inheritance.

* * *

Once upon a time a lowly woman who fell in love with a committed man. He loved her too and promised to leave everything for her. But she knew that wasn't the right thing and walked away from him. Margarita had a secret and decided to keep it. Seven months later her secret came to light … born Gabriella.

With the help of her best friends, the McKessie, Margarita raised her little daughter with love and magic. The loving mother read many fairy tales to her little girl, Cinderella was a favorite. But one day fairy tales, dragons and blue princes ended. Gabriella was alone. There, she had to learn to survive, but without losing the joy, hope and her mother plated nut. Twenty Gabriella was a dreamer.

Along with Gabriella were Johanna and Taylor McKessie. Johanna was Taylor's mother, Margarita's best friend and Gabriella's godmother; she takes care of the lonely girl when her mother died. Taylor was more that Gabriella's best friend was her sister; they grew up together, the dreamer and realist ones, the inseparable duo. There was Zeke Baylor, Taylor' cousin and Gabriella's friend, a sweet and extremely talented guy for gastronomy. He accompanied the girl in the grocery store where they worked every day.

Gabriella liked music, she dreamed of being a singer while watched rehearsing the neighborhood band. Taylor played bass, Kelsi Nielsen composed and played the piano, Zeke played the battery, Jason Cross and the Young Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara played the guitars, Martha Cox made choreographies and played the saxophone, and the British Tiara Gold was the vocalist … and Gabriella made their costumes. Everyone knew that she was the best singer that Tiara but also knew that Gabriella had stage fright.

But most importantly, Gabriella wanted to find her own fairy tale… and the magic were almost to make her dream come true.


End file.
